


利害关系

by THES



Category: Bleach
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES





	利害关系

  
一开始只有混沌。  
浩瀚无垠，周而复始，如同莫比乌斯首尾相衔的八字圆环，尘世灰烟泼洒在素裹般的纯白平面，刺耳嗡鸣以后雾霭逸散，沙丘纹丝不动并永恒地寂静着。  
某个不知名的角落以内，凝实的灵体如同粘腻肉块挤压在一起，从冰冷的沙丘中蜿蜒而至，于沙穴中如多足的海生物般游曳，万种触须在凛冽的风和层层堆叠的粗糙沙砾中摇晃，织成细密的网，一层又被另一层覆盖，渐渐拼凑成近似人类的姿态——即使自己是这样、萨尔阿波罗也时常不解，为什么已经从人类形态狼狈消亡的生物却还总欲想当个人类？  
他从尚未成形的腔体中探出相较于人类而言形状端正又偏向诡丽的舌头，细细品味空气中灵压波动的味道，好比野性未褪的草原生物俯瞰领地时释放而出的警觉信号；刚吞噬个不大不小的食物，这让它心满意足，然而动物躯壳的内核所发出的警告却总引得脑域焦躁不安。  
越是吞噬就越是在唤醒什么，一开始只有食欲，后来是恐惧，再后来偏重则繁殖的色欲；那些情绪的数量逐渐增加到需要分门别类、也越来越敏感，从体态不可名状的生物逐渐演化出大脑、内脏以及四肢，血液供给器官，而器官带动躯体，骨骼也不再只有一块，能够填补的空洞也是一样，维持生理的系统随着进食的加剧而日渐复杂，它也从混沌无知到能够察觉到变化的危险，但当记起萨尔阿波罗这个名字、并由“它”成为“他”的时刻，萨尔阿波罗就不再感到害怕了。与此相反的，体内泥浆般翻滚的血液叫嚣着兴奋，他灵体状的细胞欢喜鼓舞着——这是理智，他沉迷于这种状态，这是重拾的、不再依靠本能的思维活动，基因断裂后崭新的重生，凤凰浴火涅槃……凤凰血又是什么味道的？  
下体无穷的触手带动他向前漫无目的地移动，作为无思考能力生物时储藏的食物们成为他的第一批研究材料，虽然很常见但也是必需品，每到这时萨尔阿波罗都会对从前囫囵吞枣的那些特殊虚感到万分遗憾。  
远处轰鸣乍响，他抽出千里外断裂渗血的触须，从滴落粘液的光洁断面中推测出是那位来了——其实本能已经告知，他根本无需推测，但萨尔阿波罗最近偏爱用脑。  
那个野兽……他刚形成没多久的嘴角露出一个人性化的笑，介乎于蔑视和嫉妒之间，因而显得十分扭曲。他们曾在沙中交欢，在初次经历欲望的那个时候，他们粘连的肢体和触须紧紧缠绕，在酷寒中几乎液化为同一摊血肉，他爱撕扯那东西直至它们都成为血肉淋漓的断肢，然后饶有兴趣地看那堆残骸蠕动着从肉芽扭动着复原回钢铁硬度的器官，通常这时的它并不会反抗，不过须臾间恢复崭新的肢体会更激烈地报复回来，甚至吞噬进萨尔阿波罗一半的躯体、再割下自身回馈于他，他们互相啃食——那时还都毫无固定形态，因此他也不觉作呕或厌恶，现在则有所不同。萨尔阿波罗回忆起了审美，故而对脑内残存的片段顿感烦躁和疯狂，也对见客表现得毫无兴趣。  
但它是不会理会性伴侣抗拒与否的，那毕竟是纯然的野兽。萨尔阿波罗向下望去，只见尘烟不见影踪，他决定以人的体态过去，观察一下“它”的反应。  
他小小地吃了一惊。  
它进化的速度并不慢，至少已经有模有样了——就和萨尔阿波罗一样，甚至更细致一些，光裸的人类躯体乍一看几乎没有破绽，甚至只有左眼的空洞能粗略标明其身份。  
“诺伊特拉。”它说，或许这时候应该改称是“他”了。这是萨尔阿波罗第一次听到名讳，他略感宽慰，而后是纯然的嫉妒，理智，理智，这样的东西凭什么获得理智？  
“萨尔阿波罗。”礼尚往来，他回答，“似乎你过得不错？”  
诺伊特拉皱了皱眉，眼里闪过一点惊讶，可谓相当符合人类的表情。他的记忆残留是不是太多了？萨尔阿波罗思索着向他贴去，指爪暧昧地磨蹭破面新生的面庞：“这很好、但不够完美……”  
“别碰我。”诺伊特拉捏碎他的指头，萨尔阿波罗退后一点，野兽的凶光在他眼底一闪而过——看吧，人类就是不如不知形态的生物更熟悉隐藏情绪。  
“你来干什么呢？”萨尔阿波罗问，他勾起嘴唇笑了，鲜艳颜色的发丝遮住面庞的部分，又被他拢了上去，他光鲜、亮丽，和苍白的沙丘终于格格不入，“既然已经成为了破面？”  
“试一试新身体。”诺伊特拉道，他没什么亲密感甚至略带厌烦的答话反倒叫萨尔阿波罗开始兴奋，这意味着面前的这位也在逐渐找回人类的情绪——而人类是最普遍意义上的群居动物，过得太久了，即使是伪装成人类也会稍感孤独。  
他的触须随心而消失，使人降落到地面。而后他充满暗示意味地将头颅凑近诺伊特拉的脖颈，如饮鸩止渴，收敛了爪牙，看上去像个温和的宠物：“你要怎么试一试呢？”  
诺伊特拉咧开嘴，露出一个堪称癫狂的笑：“就按以前的方式。”  
这自然不是指打架，只有下等的东西才会为本能而战斗，它、诺伊特拉虽然也是个好战分子，但勉强也学会了适可而止——在他不太感兴趣的时候。但总归争夺是虚的本能，如果战意无法纾解，那只能投射到另一方面：性爱，欲望满溢的残酷的性爱。  
诺伊特拉动了动手指，几百年来的非人姿态令他有些不习惯人类的行为，因而显得笨拙又试探，他触到萨尔阿波罗赤裸的肩膀，皮肉与皮肉交触的知觉透过脂肪和肌肉层阔别已久地被收入脑海，他的记忆没被激起任何波澜，但心头仍然萦绕着一股奇异的感觉。  
“这感觉是什么？”诺伊特拉直白地讲，“又是你的把戏？”  
“我什么时候对你动过手脚？”萨尔阿波罗看上去颇为无辜，然而他在诺伊特拉这里实在没有丁点儿信用，“你只是碰了一下，要不要再试试看？”  
他握着诺伊特拉的手腕探向自己的身体，从看似脆弱的脖颈到胸前突出的肋骨，人类形态还是不能掌握精髓，但他瘦得几乎内凹的下腹部还是引起了诺伊特拉的兴趣，那里有个很明显的地方。  
“虚洞？”诺伊特拉大笑，满是恶意地在那边缘摸索，人类状态的手掌甚至伸进去几根手指，苍白的指关节搅动那一片空荡荡的阴影。  
萨尔阿波罗指甲迅速地伸缩一下，类似准备好攻击的猫，但终究没有发起攻击。忍耐被冒犯的危险是人类的专长，这方面他刚刚知晓，不应该因为这家伙就放弃了自我约束。  
毕竟他是理智的存在……触须不怎么温柔地拨开诺伊特拉禁锢他的手，在对方感觉暴躁之前，萨尔阿波罗冲他张开腿，细长的指节在踝骨暧昧地蹭动，  
“开始吧？”他吃吃笑道，烂红的舌头舔过自己下唇。  
但诺伊特拉明显不是这么容易被满足的生物。  
他收回手，几秒后却难以忍耐地用指爪捏住瘦削男人彤红的乳头，慢悠悠地把玩有着一片浅粉色乳晕的肉粒——但明显没有收敛力气；新生的躯体还很敏感，尤其是表现在对疼痛和欲望的感知。被电击一般的微弱痛感通过神经传递进脑域，萨尔阿波罗眨了下眼睛，贴近他，将胸膛递得更近，看似单薄柔软的肢体如同诺伊特拉短暂记忆里现世的大丽花，奢靡而满溢堕落的渴望。  
这就更能激起属于“人类”的施虐欲了，诺伊特拉拧他乳头，直至那两颗敏感的乳粒变得肿胀不堪，颤巍巍地几近破皮渗血；他将头颅靠过去，并非全无声音，破面的身躯如同过度仿真的人偶，却居然能感知到一些微弱的心跳和血液流动。  
剖开来会是什么样子？诺伊特拉脑域浮现出这个想法，但某种未知的欲望令这个念头并没立刻施行:似乎现在并不是个以死相搏的好时机。他的手从脖颈一寸寸抚摸到萨尔阿波罗赤裸的腰腹，再到尖锐尾椎和脂肪层难得有点厚度而触感绵软的屁股，漫不经心得像是捕猎者评估猎物。  
萨尔阿波罗看起来十分乖顺，他低垂着睫毛，发丝透着一股艳丽的亮粉，诺伊特拉向来不屑于这个，那些带毒的生物总爱这种伪装，好像只要打扮得漂亮些就能假装自己无害似地。不动声色地以手臂缠绕破面的躯体，翅翼在谁也没注意到的情况下无声无息地展开，血滴般的肉瘤随着翅翼的下降而静静地垂到肩膀后，像是一个个装满血的、尚未育成却又迫不及待出生的胎盘。  
诺伊特拉将他压在地上，猛兽那样在他脖颈间噬咬并嗅闻，似乎是想要把这具新生的人类躯体记在脑子里。  
“怎么样？”萨尔阿波罗细声道，低柔的腔调在夜下显出三分诡魅，“我的躯壳？”  
诺伊特拉低笑，暂且褪去的野兽的好战，居然显得十分温和地将手指穿插进萨尔阿波罗散乱的头发，然后一点点拽紧，力道之大几乎把破面的头颅操控在掌中。  
“马马虎虎。”他讽道，但阴茎已经全然勃起——萨尔阿波罗看得清楚。  
诺伊特拉把他死死按在地上，地面深陷的裂纹和他的肩胛骨一样碎得彻底，星星点点的肉泥混着血液和脂肪的油液从碾得粉碎的伤口流沙般聚成一滩，因剧烈的动作、那些沙子被风吹着混进皮肉里了，磨砺质感叫他非常不适，但高度兴奋的支配令他忘却痛苦。  
诺伊特拉舔舐他的虚洞，本该是男性阴茎的地方被轻易舍弃了，萨尔阿波罗似乎志不在此；与其说是舔舐、其实不过是舌头只在边缘捎带着蹭上一圈，偶尔模拟抽插般向内探进一点，在萨尔阿波罗刚刚有些知觉的时候就施施然退走，转而舔吻他的小腹；那里苍白而瘦弱得过分，只有一层薄薄的皮裹着脏器和骨骼，如同风中的高秆，随破面轻微的动作而摇晃颤抖，诺伊特拉面颊紧贴他腹部，叼着他肚脐凹陷边缘有些柔软的皮肤，眼珠上移，长时间地紧盯着破面似笑非笑的神情，萨尔阿波罗也与他对视，乍一看似乎剑拔弩张；半晌后诺伊特拉松了口，嘴角咧了下：“你在看什么？”  
他反倒倒打一耙了，有趣。腹部还残留湿漉漉的感觉，但萨尔阿波罗没脱下微笑，偏了下头，从容地回答他：“看你。”  
看你这样的身体，将是多完美的实验材料……他心醉神迷地注视诺伊特拉，他的身体只有纯黑和纯白两种色调，月光在他尖刻的五官上勾出明暗，可连明暗调子都是克制而冷静的模样。  
非人类的恐怖尺寸的阴茎几乎要把下体的空洞填满，萨尔阿波罗欢愉的尖叫声几乎转化成尖啸，那只是个洞，本来不该有什么快感，但人类的兴奋归根结底是恐惧，被操控的恐怖足够令他每一根触须都兴奋到膨胀并炸裂……然而还不够，他想，艰难地直起腰来，肩膀还在剧烈疼痛——他刚刚发现自己如此怕痛，但仍然执着地以人类最为亲昵的方式之一接触诺伊特拉。  
他们于无尽的黑与白中接吻，与其说是接吻，倒不如讲成是竭尽全力地互相占领。诺伊特拉并没什么心存怜惜的意思，甚至将其看作是掠夺的环节之一，比起野兽他甚至还更像是孤独而无情的昆虫；他咬住萨尔阿波罗探进来的舌头，在淫靡的啧啧水声中以齿关研磨那截舌尖——然后毫不犹豫地咬碎。  
血腥味在双方口腔中迸裂开来，萨尔阿波罗吃痛，恼怒地用手指扣紧他肩膀，但这对于硬度极高的破面来说实在是不值一提的攻击。  
“萨尔阿波罗，”破面向他得意地炫耀，“怎么了？没法伤到我了吗？”  
人类实在是糟糕的生物。萨尔阿波罗在欲望的间歇里满含恶念地思索，在拥有面部表情之前的诺伊特拉看起来还没这么嘲讽而可恶，同样的神智、类似的肉体……这家伙实在太适合作为好的实验材料了。  
他的杀意一闪即逝，然而被诺伊特拉敏锐地察觉到端倪。  
“你想为我生育吗，萨尔阿波罗？”他大笑道，猛地掐住男人的脖颈，虎口慢慢收紧，饶有兴致地欣赏面前生物假装窒息的通红脸庞。  
“你想杀了我吗？”萨尔阿波罗笑着、却毫无感情地讲，代替柔软腔体的空洞并非全无感觉，至少他能感受到性器在虚洞中猛烈抽插的动作，本该是什么心灵创口的地方被当作女穴或嫣红的肉洞那样粗暴使用，而那地方也十分配合地、贪婪吸吮阴茎的每一处角落，蠕动的触须甚至连囊袋也不放过地舔舐，被征服的错觉令他不妙地感觉到理智有些飘远。诺伊特拉也能敏锐地抓住一丝粘稠的联系，大力挺动身体，他的动作毫无技巧可言，甚至称得上一句野蛮，庞大的阴茎在湿漉漉的肉穴中抽插，但即使这样原始的交媾方法也如野火烧灼，点燃新生身体的每一寸细胞。  
他深陷情欲，但头脑前所未有的清醒，嬉笑着完全展开翅膀，从空洞中攀爬而出的无尽触须互相堆叠着，滑溜溜的表皮迫不及待地包裹诺伊特拉露在外面一点的阴茎，将其全部淹没在萨尔阿波罗的身体内；大量汁液分泌作以润滑，如厮杀时从敌对者胸口剜出的血，溪流一般潺潺地从空洞滴答滴答地蔓下大腿和膝盖——  
诺伊特拉并没预料到接下来会迎来什么，他似乎也并不在乎。  
破面的漫长生命中萨尔阿波罗第一回感觉晕眩，眼前画面全成了残破虚影，和着月亮凄惨的冷光地照耀进眼前尸体般的人。那些鲜红的肉瘤忽然破碎一个，淡淡的雾在空中飘散开来，破面停下狂热的抽送，有些困惑地看着自己身体上开出的洞口。  
“新手段，喜欢吗？”萨尔阿波罗凑过去咬他的舌尖，舌苔面光洁得不像人类；他细语呢喃，如圣经故事里最淫秽不堪的魔鬼，细长的手指伸进那段刺破的创口，这时的诺伊特拉终于反应过来反抗了——以交合的方式。虽然每被操弄一下就颤抖地不好动作，但萨尔阿波罗忍到了最后，仍然精准地从诺伊特拉胸腔中抽出一截肋骨，舔着嘴角，将那截血淋淋的骨骼融进自己的虚洞以内。空洞似乎什么都能装进，骨骼在进入的一瞬间就被贪婪地吞噬  
诺伊特拉皱着眉，以牙还牙，他的身体就可当作武器，连器具都用不着、轻而易举给加害者的肋骨也穿了洞，嫌恶地看那个精神病（他刚记忆起这个词，没想到立刻就能派上用场。）笑嘻嘻地舔起嘴唇。  
“你在做什么？”  
“咳咳咳……”攻击似乎擦到肺部了，这不小心的家伙！自己可比他精细多了！萨尔阿波罗猛烈咳嗽，微微笑道，“我想起神明造人……”  
上帝造出亚当，抽出他的一截肋骨作以全新的皮肉、血液和灵魂，鞣制他的半身、剩余寿命中彼此纠缠的人。  
——原来上一次性交居然还要追溯到那时候吗？  
萨尔阿波罗思索道，剧痛令他回过神，诺伊特拉怒火中烧的脸几乎贴到他鼻尖。  
“你在想什么？”  
他看上去愤怒极了，操弄也更加激烈而失去章法，节肢状的手臂像牢狱的枷锁那样把破面锁进自己的怀里；萨尔阿波罗几乎预感到自己被阴茎贯穿。他在极度兴奋的关头哽咽着笑了：“我在想、上一回交媾的时候……”  
时间对他们来说几乎毫无意义，毕竟这地方向来无序，直到那位来临；萨尔阿波罗能感觉到那种过分的强大，那是令他在恐惧中忘了兴奋的程度。只有想起来的时候他才会忽然感慨：一还是二？几百年过去了？诺伊特拉还活着？自己还活着？  
诺伊特拉撇了下嘴，他刚从虐杀的战场下来，制服不慎被撕开了一半，节肢断了一双，胸腹也满是刺鼻气味的血迹，从那道伤痕窥去还能隐约见到内脏的深影；然而那滩仍在喷溅血液的、横七竖八的器官未修补完毕，他就已经踹开了研究室的门，将阴茎和萨尔阿波罗腔口黏答答的体液凑在一起。  
“那有什么可想的？”他掀起嘴角，“软弱！你居然还在回忆过去？”他看不起萨尔阿波罗的研究和脑回路，想太多的家伙迟早会被绝对的力量压制，要不然那家伙是如何投靠蓝染的？但不得不说，有时候那些奇怪的研究产品还算好用——如果不拿他当成实验品最好。  
“我在想，最后你成了什么样子？”  
初次以人类形态交媾的下场比非人更加糟糕，萨尔阿波罗的手腕和脚踝都被粗暴行径折得差不多，只有被迫激起的翅翼能带他行动，而诺伊特拉那回却更糟些：他被萨尔阿波罗捕捉到了——字面意义上的、抓到了。  
“实验，”诺伊特拉眯起眼睛，黑发蹭在鲜艳发色的男人锁骨，看似柔软的质地却如针扎一般刺得萨尔阿波罗皮肤作痛，“我讨厌你那些恶心的实验……”  
“你既然已经……呃！”诺伊特拉恶意地狠操他一下，但萨尔阿波罗并没被止住话题，他的谈话欲望上来以后几乎谁也阻挡不了，“已经亲身试验了……那自然会懂得我的想法——那只是达到完美的代价，诺伊特拉……”  
他最后的一声诺伊特拉叫得十分亲密，尾音扬起，像是刻意诱惑人——诺伊特拉这才发现他居然已经熟悉这个破面到这种地步了，原来似乎不是这样的，他们之间的关系从来接近战争，自然谈不上敌对，也不算亲密，只算是有利害关系的盟友罢了。  
有什么变了质，诺伊特拉难得思索，可那向来不是适合自己的回路——他宁愿与眼前这个不择手段的实验家做点见不得人的交易。个人不同的情感总能在特定时候共通，没来由的挫败和愤怒又使他性欲前所未有地高涨。  
埋在体内的阴茎重新动了起来，萨尔阿波罗笑着贴近他，双手抚上破面的面颊；色彩鲜艳的指甲冰冷，在颧骨纵情描摹，他逐渐爱慕上诺伊特拉，身材高挑瘦削的破面却能格外自由地向世界宣泄，他是爆破和聚合、无尽长夜与虚幻白昼的混合，暴戾的脾气都似乎有了理由——晨昏交替要如何温柔？新生与毁灭相糅又怎么甜蜜起来？  
他不是夏娃，即使掠夺了肋骨也无济于事；如果非要自我比喻、他更愿意当那条恶毒的蛇，吐露蛇信、觊觎伊甸园最闪亮的苹果；而后在土地匍匐攀行、伺机而动、以孕重生。  
虚度的无智慧的光阴重现、那些实验在他脑中复活，萨尔阿波罗再一次笑了，他伸出手臂揽紧破面苍白的躯体。  
“萨尔阿波罗。”他再一次自我介绍道。  
黑白的破面斜斜睨他。  
“诺伊特拉。”他的声线冷淡又嚣张，隐含一些疑问和难得一见的平和，“你还没记住吗？”


End file.
